Naruto in the Yugioh world
by GhostgirlJKrowling
Summary: During a battle with Atem and Zorc, Atem sends Mana to the future, as the Gods send Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Deidara, Itachi and Kisame in the Yugioh world, when Kaiba announced his tournament.Parings inside.
1. It Begins!

**Me: Hi everyone! Well this is my third story and second crossover. I hope you guys like this one, it's a crossover and time travel all in one story. Dismay I don't own Naruto and Yugioh.**

**Sum: During a battle with Atem and Zorc, Atem sends Mana to the future, while the Gods send Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Deidara, Itachi and Kisame in the Yugioh world, at the time Kaiba announced his battle city Tournament.**

**With Itachi, Deidara and Kisame joining sides with Naruto, his friends and Mana, they would have to fight their way to win the tournament and help Yugi, his gang, but is the anger, sorrow and truths too much for the gang, and will Naruto and the gang ever get back home!**

**Parings: Naru/Hin, Sas/Sak, Shik/Ino, Ten/Neji, Tea/ Yugi, Joey/ Mai, Atem (Yami Yugi)/ Mana.**

**It begins**

Yugioh world: 3000 years in Egypt.

The city was almost destroyed, as Mana watch in horror.

She has lost her master to the shadow games, and now she watches her best childhood friend and the man she loves battle the evil demon creator of the shadow realm Zorc Necrophades.

Her crush was no other then Atem, pharaoh of Egypt.

She was on her knees in tears behind the pharaoh, as Atem was surrounded by pure light as the ray of light was interlock with Zorc dark ray.

The soldiers who battle the demon were either dead or run away, as many of their bodies surrounded Mana and Atem.

Then Atem cough out blood, as Mana quickly got to her feet, put her hand on the pharaoh's shoulder with worry in her wide green eyes.

"Pharaoh!"

Atem cough out more blood, but continued to stand, as Zorc laughed at him.

"A child can easily see your weak Pharaoh, give up!"

Atem cough some more but then he bit his lip, as his purple glared at Zorc.

"Never!" Atem yelled, as he took off his puzzle and thrown it in the middle of the bream, as Mana and Zorc eyes widen in shock. Soon a white light swirled around the three, as the Millennium puzzle flouted in midair began to glow, and six yellow light spin around it. Mana then looked closely to see it was the reminding Millennium items, and it was then that she knew what Atem was up to.

"Atem!"

Atem looked at Mana, as she doesn't normally call him by his first name, unless it was really importent.

Mana gripped on Atem shoulder, as tears stream down her face.

"You can't, if you do this then your soul-"

"I have no other choice."

Mana gasped, as Atem turn away from her crying face. He looked at the puzzle in the sky, then turned back to a tearful Mana.

"This is the only way, Mana. This is the only way to defeat Zorc, besides…"

It was then Mana could tell he was going to tell her something importent, as her green eyes looked at Atem's purple eyes in worry and confusion.

"You, my mother and my father, are the only people in the world who know my true name, and it is only you who can do this quest for me." Atem said, as he took hold of her hand.

"My soul will be locked in the puzzle for who knows how long, so I'm going to send you to the future and you will bring back my own body by you magical powers, but I probably won't remember any of this or my past and also I've asked the gods to bring some people to help you on your quest, also he will accompany you. " Atem said, as a small brown fluff creature appeared.

"Kuriboh."

Atem nodded, as Kuriboh looked sadden at Atem, while Mana grip his hand.

"Just promise me Mana, that you will bring me back."

Mana felt herself shiver in fear, as she grip more harder on Atem's hand, rubbing her tearful eyes with her free hand.

"Ok." She finally answered.

With that Atem smiled, as he let go of Mana's hand and soon she was lifted off the ground heading towards the puzzle.

"Goodbye Mana."

Then Atem was gone in a flash of gold light, as Mana fell to her knees, staring at the white ground of nothing with her tears falling down her cheeks, while Kuriboh brush his brown fur against her cheek.

"A…"

Then darkness stared to cover the area, while Mana hit the ground, staring at nothing but the darkness.

"Atem…"

Then she closed her eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

Naruto's world: Land of sound

The battle between leaf, Akatsuki and Sound rage on for a while, but so far no one was winning.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turn as he flip kick at an up coming sound ninja in the stomach, as Hinata let out a breath of relief.

"Thank Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled, as Hinata blushed.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Then six Naruto's appeared in a cloud of smock, as they charged at the sound ninja's.

Naruto leapt in the air and kick one sound ninja in the face, as the ninja slammed on the ground in pain.

* * *

Sasuke was having his own battle, but was not winning as Itachi avoided every attack Sasuke made, while Itachi's attacks hit Sasuke straight on, with no problem.

Sakura was watching this, as tears came down her face, gripping both her hands.

When Itachi kicked Sasuke in the face, Sakura screamed when Sasuke slammed into a tree, which broke in half from the impact.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura couldn't take it much longer, as she leapt in the air, and she was luckily, as she kick Itachi in the face hard, as he flew a couple of feet, and slammed on the ground, as he cough some blood.

Sasuke stared at Sakura in shock, but it quickly turn to anger.

"What are you doing Sakura!"

Sakura turn to face Sasuke in shock, as her green eyes widen in hurt.

"Wh-what, but S-Sasuke-kun…"

"This is my fight Sakura, no one, not even you interfere!"

Sakura looked at the ground in shame, as she felt tears in her eyes, but ignored it, as she nodded, but in a flash Itachi appeared behind her.

"How dare you hurt me?" Itachi said deadly, as Sakura turn in horror staring at Itachi's sharingan blazed in anger.

* * *

"Shikamaru, behind you!" Ino yelled, as Shikamaru, back flip in the air, and stabbed Deidara in the arm.

"Why you!"

Shikamaru smirked, as he performs his shadow Jutsu hand seal.

"Kagemane no Jutsu."

Then Deidara froze, as his eyes stared down to see his shadow connected with Shikamaru's.

"What is this?"

Shikamaru rub the back of his head, with a bored expression on his face.

"Man this is troublesome; I never thought this battle would take so long, let alone explaining my Kagemane no Jutsu to a girly boy, man what a drag."

Deidara glared at Shikamaru, which made Shikamaru smirk grew.

"What did you say?"

* * *

Thousands of swords came crashing down at Kisame, but he did a shakily smirk, as he block each attack with his Samehada as a shield.

"What the!"

Kisame chuckled, as Tenten landed on her feet, staring at the shake man, wondering on her next move, until…

"Hakkeshō Kaiten!"

A rotated shield appeared out of nowhere, as Kisame go hit by it and flew in the air, as Neji who was spinning around to make the shield, quickly speed towards Kisame, and hit him again, while Tenten summoned her strolls.

* * *

Kakashi stood watching the battle taking place, as he wondered on why Tsunade gave them this mission, as Tsunade said that the person who is waiting for them would be in the land of sound, which cause quite an uproar with everyone wondering why someone form sound would want a mission with them.

Kakashi sigh, as he never thought Itachi, Kisame and Deidara would appear, let alone Orochimaru's man.

Was it a set up or something else, anyway Tsunade seem very serious about this and it seem that the person who asked them to come seem very mysterious, to what Tsunade said.

While Kakashi was thinking about this, a white light swirled around his body, as Kakashi's eyes widen with the light climbing to his waist and then engulfed him.

Kakashi wasn't the only one, as the same light swirled around Naruto and Hinata in their battle against the sound ninja's, who were running away, when one of the ninja's turn to dust by touching this light.

* * *

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled, as the light slowly engulfed him, while Hinata had fear in her eyes.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata looked up at Naruto, as he grinned at her.

"Everything is going to be ok, just stay with me."

But even with Naruto words, the light carried on engulfing them.

Hinata bit her lip, as she slowly turns to Naruto.

She couldn't hide her feelings any longer, as she began to speak.

"N-Naruto-Kun."

Naruto looked at her, the confusing blue eyes meeting the lavender eyes.

"I-I have something t-to tell you…"  
The light was at their necks now, but Hinata and Naruto didn't care.

"Yes."

"Naruto-kun…I-"

But before Hinata could say 'I love you', the two disappear in the light.

* * *

Naruto world: Orochimaru's hideout

When Kakashi, Hinata and Naruto disappear so did Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru, Ino, Deidara, Kisame, Tenten and Neji, wondering what was going on.

The sound ninja's who witness this, run back to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru didn't sound to pleasing to hear that not one but two Uchiha's were gone.

When the ninja's left, Orochimaru stared at his arms, which were blacken like stone.

The pain was increasing, and Orochimaru needs to find another body and soon, otherwise he's dead.

_Knock, Knock!_

"Come in."

The door open, as Kabuto enter his master's room with a mask man beside him.

Orochimaru smirked, as he then remember that the Uchiha brother's weren't the only ones to survive the Uchiha clan massacre, and the proof was right in front of him.

Madara Uchiha, the strongest Uchiha in the world, even stronger the Itachi and Sasuke. Madara was the first to unlock the sharingan secret and the first to control the Kyūbi.

"Madara, what a pleasant surprise." Orochimaru said, as his snake eyes gazed at the revel sharingan.

"Orochimaru, you should know by now about the disappearance of some Akatsuki members, along with the nine tailed brat and his friends."

"Oh yes. Upsetting news by far, hearing about their disappearance, yes you're here for that forbidding jutsu." Orochimaru said, as he licks his lips with his snake tough, as Madara glared at him.

"Well, where is it?" Madara asked calmly, as Kabuto went towards the strolls case, and ended up carrying a golden light heavy stroll, while Madara looked at the stroll greedily.

"The stroll of Dimension's," Madara whispered as he carefully took the stroll form Kabuto. "Where did you get this stroll Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru smirked.

"Stole it on a mission when I was in the leaf village, it was at that time I've found out about the immortality jutsu."

Madara still continued to look at the stroll in his hand, but nodded showing he was listening.

"This stroll will take you to any dimension and any world, but by your powers I thought you could travel in dimensions." Orochimaru said, as Madara looked at him.

"Some dimensions, but not all of them." Madara answered, but Orochimaru wanted to know more about why he couldn't go to other dimensions.

"The dimensions I travel are always destroyed, always forgotten, but the dimension they have travelled is another world, where people are alive and breathing." Madara explained, as Orochimaru nodded in understanding, while Kabuto looked interested.

"Well, you won't go alone, as I asked Kabuto-kun to accompany you on your mission."

Madara looked at Kabuto, as Kabuto smirked and push the tip of his glasses up.

"It's a pleasure to work with you Madara-sama."

* * *

Yugioh world: Domino City

Mana walked into the busy streets of this strange city, while boys were staring at her with hearts in their eyes. She has just been her for 2 weeks and it still annoyed her, but choices to ignore them, as she continued to follow the spirit monster, Kuriboh, as he told her that something or somebody important for the mission she was given has arrived.

It was strange, normally she would be running around in wonder and would look at the strange objects for days, but she reminded herself that she was on a mission and should complete it, besides she didn't have time to look around, the more time was wasted the more Atem would forget about his past.

Then Kuriboh stop, as Mana stared at the building in front of her.

It was an abandoned warehouse, as the windows were broken, the doors lopsided, and the roof panels were falling off with rust on them.

Kuriboh began to more or fly again, as he led Mana to a giant hole as she enters the building.

Inside were broken glasses on the floor, rusted metal, the broken windows shine the light outside though the windows, as Kuriboh carried on moving, while Mana carefully followed him.

It was then the Kuriboh floated up some old stairs, as he turn to her and was trying to tell her to stay to the side, which Mana luckily got the message.

Soon she made it, and was in front of a metal heavy door, as Kuriboh went though it as if he was a ghost going though walls.

Mana hastened, as she slowly reach the door knob, taking a deep breath and open the door.

Inside the room shock Mana, as 12 people were on the floor unconscious, while Kuriboh flouted around the strange group.

* * *

Sakura moaned, as she turn over slowly opening her green eyes, to see that she was some kind of hotel, as a long brown haired girl with green eyes were staring at her.

Sakura jump as she screamed, but then a hand went over her mouth, as Sakura turn to see it was the strange girl.

"Calm down, your safe now."

Sakura nodded, as the girl slowly removed her hand.

It was then that Sakura notice that she wasn't the only one in the room, as her team mates, Deidara, Kisame and Itachi were unconscious on the floor.

Sakura then turn to the girl, as he green eyes widen to see a brown fur ball hovering above them.

"What is that thing?" Sakura asked, as the girl sigh.

"This thing is my friend and his name is Kuriboh."

"Kuriboh?"

The girl nodded, as the creature known as Kuriboh fly up to Sakura and licked her cheek like a dog.

Sakura giggled, as she notice how cute this Kuriboh was, but her thoughts were soon gone, as a moan came form Sasuke's lips, as he open his onyx eyes, staring up at Sakura.

"Ah you're awake." The girl said, as Sasuke slowly sat up.

"What happened?" Sasuke muttered, rubbing the back of his head, as he looked around, but his gaze haut at Itachi's unconscious body, as his sharingan turn on.

"Sasuke-kun, calm down." Sakura said, as she hold Sasuke back, while the girl wonder what was going on.

"Sakura let me go!" Sasuke yelled, as he woke up the rest of the gang.

When Itachi eyes caught Sasuke's they were in a glaring match, as well as Deidara, Kisame, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten.

Then Kuriboh came in the middle of this glaring match, as everyone besides Sakura and the girl, were staring at the creature with wide eyes and a gasp mouths.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!" Naruto yelled, as the girl and Kuriboh got the sense of déjà vu.

"Its call a Kuriboh and it's cute." Sakura said, as Kuriboh came flying towards Sakura in a hugs, as all the ninja girls came to look at it, while the man sweetdrop.

"It's just a fuzz ball." Kisame said, as the girls and Kuriboh glared at Kisame.

"Anyway, who are you and where are we?" Kakashi asked, as the girl cleared her throat.

"My name is Mana and you guys are in Domino city."

There was a confusing silence with everyone one staring at Mana, wondering what she was talking about, as Mana sigh rubbing the back of her head.

_This isn't going to be easy._

**Me: Done, hope you all enjoy it.**

**Mana: I hope so, but don't you think…**

**Me: What?**

**Mana: It's a little confusing.**

**Me: Well, I'll try and make the story less confusing as possible, but the point is that it is a dimension, crossover and time travelling story all in one.**

**Sakura: Oh.**

**Me: Yeah, now Sakura, Mana if you guys would.**

**Sakura and Mana: Read and Review!**


	2. The tournament and the truth

**Me: Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy chapter 2. Disamy don't own Naruto and Yugioh.**

**Chapter 2: The tournament and the truth. **

Yugioh world: Domino city-History museum

"Do you think we should trust Ishizu?" Tea asked, as Yami Yugi shrugged, as the two exits the museum. Ever since that talk with Ishizu, Yami has been wondering the same thing, but something told him he has no choice in the matter.

"What choice do I have Tea, besides you heard what Ishizu said." Yami Yugi said.

Tea sigh, as she nodded, knowing fully well that Yami would enter Kaiba's tournament.

"I'm just saying, do you think Kaiba would throw a tournament like Ishizu said." Tea said, as Yami looked at her.

"I don't know, but I have this strange felling the past is slowly coming to me and this tournament is the key to unlock it, I just know it Tea."

* * *

Yugioh world: Domino city-High Mark Hotel

The room wasn't rich looking or anything, but to Mara it was a close to home as it can get, as her new friend Kenji Mark, help the ninja's settle in.

"Mana, normally a young lady like you would bring in lost animals, not lost humans." Kenji joked, as Mana didn't find his joke funny, as always.

Kenji Mark was the owner of the hotel and he was the one who found Mana unconscious in an ally way, so he took her in. He allowed her to stay in his hotel until she completed her quest. He wasn't the kind of man to make funny jokes, but he can be very serious at time and is very caring, which is why Mana is so lucky for his kindness. To Mana, Kenji was like a father to her.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you Mana." Kenji sighed.

"Please Kenji-san, these people are going to help me and they won't last out there for one week." Then Mana did her famous puppy dog eyes, which every man besides Atem and Mahad would fall for.

"Please Kenji-san, petty please." Mana begged, as she got to the tear works, which made Kenji give in.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, fine. They could stay, but I'm up to my neck Mana. It wouldn't be long until this hotel shuts down." Kenji said, as he goes to his office, as Mana looked sadly at him. If Kenji doesn't pry the amount to keep his hotel, he'll become homeless, as everyone in his family is dead.

_Don't worry Kenji-san, I'll find a way to keep your home._

Then Kuriboh come flying in the speed of light towards her jumping and shouting, as Mana followed him.

* * *

In the boy's room, Itachi and Sasuke were kicking and punching on the floor, as Kakashi tried to break them up, but Deidara and Naruto were fighting as well, while Neji and Kisame fight the other side.

It was like a battle field in one room, as the girl's along with Mana enter the boys room and sweatdrop.

Sakura sniffed at this, as she took a deep breath and began to shout at the top of her lungs.

"WILL YOU IDIOTS KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY?"

The boys stopped, and glared at Sakura besides Kakashi, who sighed in relief, but it didn't last long as Naruto run straight up to Sakura.

"But Sakura-chan, these people are from Akatsuki, and this guy other here is the reason the Teme doesn't have a family, besides that blonde hair freak needs to learn some manners!" Naruto yelled, as Sakura grit her teeth, as she glared at Naruto.

POW!

Naruto flew straight up the ceiling and continued upwards, leaving a man size hole in every floor above them, as the boys and girls in the room froze in fear staring at Sakura, with her fist held high.

"Anyone else?" Sakura said in a deadly tone, as the boys quietly pulled away from each other, while Naruto clashed back down head fist, screamed in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow." Naruto muttered rubbing his head, as he turn to Sakura, stepping away.

When that was done, Mana began to talk.

"Look I know you guys have some problems with this working together thing, but if you want to stay alive in this world, you should do what I say." Mana said, as everyone looked at her.

"First things first, we need to get your guys some new clothes." Mana said, as she remembers her first time in this world.

She charged her Egypt outfit into a short sleeved black shirt with the Egyptian pyramids design on the back, a black belt, along with blue shorts and high heeled black boots. Her red pearl necklaces that Atem gave her shone brightly.

"What wrong with our clothes?" Naruto asked, as Mana sighed.

"You guys are in an new world now, and I think it's best to charge your looks, just in case someone form your world could be looking for you." Mana explained, as Naruto finally got it.

"Oh, but what if these people are my comrades." Naruto added, as Mana smiled cheerfully.

"Well then the more the merrier! Now I remember Kenji owning a dressing shop in this hotel."

* * *

Naruto world: Konoha.

"What do you mean they just disappeared!" Tsunade yelled, as she stood up from her desk slamming her fists hard on the table.

The ANBU who told her shrived in fear, but tried to remind his calm.

"I can't explain it my lady, but my sources tell me that team Kakashi, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka have just disappeared, along with Kisame Hoshigaki, Itachi Uchiha and Deidara from Akatsuki, but that's all I got."

Tsunade sat back down, as she pressed her chin to her hands leaning on the table.

"Have the Akatsuki found out about their missing members?"

The ANBU looked over the file he was gave and he found what he was looking for.

"Yes, a ninja overheard some people in the village hidden in the rains that their god known as Pain, is furious about his missing members, but what surprise me is that Deidara, Itachi and Kisame aren't the only members missing, there is one more."

Tsunade looked at the ninja to carry on, as the ANBU took a deep breath.

"A man called Tobi, otherwise known as Madara Uchiha."

* * *

Naruto world: Hidden temple (unknown land)

Madara and Kabuto were walking towards the broken down temple, as Madara gripped the stroll in his hand.

It was night, as Kabuto kept his guard, knowing that ninja's would be coming to capture them soon, maybe some Akatsuki members.

Soon they reach the front gate, as Kabuto performed some head signs and then pressed his hand against a circler object in the middle of the door.

When Kabuto did this the whole temple light shone, as fire lit up by themselves one by one, while the door burst into flames and disappear in the dust.

When they enter Madara couldn't help but ask Kabuto about what just happened.

"I take it you come here before?"

Kabuto was in front of Madara, as he smirked.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention about my clan." Kabuto said, as he chuckled.

"You see only I can enter this temple as I'm the only living Yakushi, also my powers are enough to travel to our world and the next, but only ten times, but when I use this power I end up shorting my life."

"So I take it, that you will be weaker then before?" Madara asked, feeling it was a waste of time to bring Kabuto if he ends up like dead weight.

"Quite the opposite in fact, the more I teleport, the more powerful I will become, like the eight gates, but stronger."

Madara smirked, as he walked forward to the centre, as the light followed him, to show that he was standing on top of a giant summoning seal design.

"We use the stroll of dimensions to reverse to technique and transport ourselves in the other world." Kabuto said, as he began to set up the transport.

Madara stood their gazing at the temples floors, as Kabuto smirked gazing at Madara.

"I must ask you Madara-sama, on who was the first one to travel to the new world?"

Madara smirked at the memory, as Kabuto waited for an answer.

"It was me."

Kabuto then looked at Madara in confusion.

"Then why do you want the stroll of dimensions if you have travelled before?"

Madara sigh, as he looked at Kabuto.

"It was in fact my stroll to begin with and I had some help."

"Who help you?"

Madara smirked at the memory, as he told Kabuto the answer in a deadly manner.

"My little brother and some old friends from Egypt."

"Egypt? Never heard of a land called that before?"

"Egypt is a country in the new world and it was also the day, I set free a dark evil and this evil became my comrade and master."

Kabuto was shriving now, feeling scared of Madara, which made the elder Uchiha smirk.

"Ah yes Zorc, he'll be happy to see me again, after all he did teach me the time and space Jutsu as a reward."

Kabuto didn't answer, as he carried on setting up the Jutsu, but did a secret small smirk.

* * *

Yugioh world: Domino city-High Mark Hotel

Everyone was charged and ready, as Mana looked at them.

Naruto hair was let lose, as he wore a new short collier orange jacket, but open showing his black shirt underneath, dark orange pants and wearing white shoes.

Hinata was wearing a white open hooded- jacket with the yin and yang symbol, with a white top underneath, navy blue shorts and high heeled-boots.

Sakura was wearing a short red basic top reaching her stomach which was coved by a fish net, black pants with a red beat around her, black gloves and black shoes.

Sasuke was wearing an open dark-grey jacket, with a blue shirt underneath along with a lightening design on the front, black pants and black shoes.

Neji was wearing a long sleeved grey T-shirt, brown pants bangers wrapped around his right leg and black shoes.

Tenten was wearing a short sleeved shirt with bangers on her right arm, dark green pants and black shoes.

Ino was wearing a short sleeved purple shirt, a pink skirt with the sides cut off, black shorts underneath and black high heeled boots.

Shikamaru was wearing a short sleeved black jacket with a long sleeved grey top underneath, brown pants and black shoes.

Itachi was wearing a grey jacket with a long sleeved black shirt underneath with a fire design on the front of the shirt, black pants and black shoes.

Kisame outfit made everyone sweatdrop, as he was wearing an overlarge dark blue jacket with a hood to cover his face, baggy blue pants and black army boots.

When Deidara asked, Kisame replied.

"Yeah, go around this new world looking like a shark man freak show, no thank you!"

With that said everyone decide to stay quite.

Deidara was wearing a baggy hat coving his scope, a grey shirt, dark cream pants and black army boots.

And finally Kakashi a grey jacket, blue pants, and what made everyone sweatdrop was he was still wearing his body covered mask, and he was the last person to walk out of the charging rooms.

Itachi couldn't help but ask his brother.

"Does he always wear that mask?"

Sasuke just nodded, not answering to him, as he felt anger boil inside of him for working with the man he swore revenge against.

"Right, so I guess we can look around the city now." Mana said, as she began to shout.

"Kenji-san, I'm just showing these guys around the city, be back in a tick!"

With that Mana and the others left, before Kenji could reply, as he chuckled.

"That girl will be the death of me."

* * *

Yugioh world: Domino city- Streets

"The invitation said the tournament would be announced tonight, Ishizu was right." Tea said, as the two stopped walking.

"I don't know everything she said is true, but I do now this…"

Yami turns Tea, as he began to speak seriously.

"I must enter and win this tournament, in order to for fill my destiny."

Tea didn't say anything, as she looked at Yami with worry in her blue eyes, while Yami remind quite.

"Just be careful Yami, I'm sure their still danger ahead." Tea said, as Yami nodded in agreement.

"Yes who's ever is after the Millennium puzzle is still out there." Yami said, as he took out his deck. "But you must trust me Tea, this deck has never let me down before, as long as Yugi and I stay connected to one another, I am confident that we could use this deck to win this tournament and unlock the mysteries of my past and our destinies."

Tea nodded, as she smiled warmly at Yami.

"And you can cont on my help." Tea nodded, as Yami smiled at her, but then he heard some one laughing, which made he feel uneasy, as he felt a strange aura around him, but when he looked around for the man who was laughing at him, he couldn't find anyone near him to make a laughter like that.

Tea looked at Yami, wondering what was wrong, as she too looked around.

"Is something wrong Yami?"

Yami looked again, and then shook his head.

"It's nothing to worry about Tea."

* * *

Mana couldn't help but let out a giggle as the ninja's looked around the city with wonder and interest.

"If I had to choose a village to destroy, it would be this one." Deidara muttered, as Sakura hit him on the head.

"Don't even think about it."

Deidara glared at Sakura, as he rubs the back of his head, while Kisame and Naruto chuckled.

"Wow, this place is out of this world." Ino said, as Shikamaru looked at her.

"Man this is going to be troublesome, now Ino would probably drag me in every shop in this troublesome city, what a drag."

"Aw, will stop complaining!" Ino yelled, slapping the back of Shikamaru's head.

The Mana stop dead, as Sakura and Hinata looked at her in worry, while the other ninja's looked around the shops, not noticing.

"Hay Mana-san, are you ok?" Sakura asked, as Mana pointed at very spiky haired multiply colour hair teenage boy, wearing a black sleeve less shirt, black pants, several pieces of wrist-chains and a chain around his neck holding what looked like an upside down golden pyramid, with an eye on the front.

"Mana-san, do you know this boy?" Sakura asked, as she and Hinata saw the tears running down Mana's face.

"Atem…I found him."

The two ninja girl's looked at each other, and then grinned.

"T-then why d-don't you g-go talk to h-him?" Hinata asked, as she and Sakura pushed Mana towards Atem and the two girls he was with.

* * *

"Oh, looks like someone coming over." Mai said, as Yami and Tea looked to see three girl coming over to them.

When the girls reach them, the brown hair girl that resembles the dark magician girl, grinned at Yami, who made him uneasy.

"Hello." Tea said, as the brown hair girl looked at her.

"Hello there," The girl said, as she held out her hand, as Tea took it. "My name is Mana, and these girl's are Sakura and Hinata."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Tea and this is Yugi." Tea said, as Mai glared at Tea for not introducing her, as she pushes Tea out of the way, as took Mana's hand.

"The names Mai, nice to meet you Mana." Mai said, as Sakura and Hinata help Tea off the ground as she glared at Mai.

Mana nodded as she let go of Mai's hand, and looked at Yugi.

"Sorry about that, it's just you resemble somebody I know from Egypt."

Yugi's eyes widen as did Tea, when Mana said that as Yugi began to speak to her.

"By any chance, is this person a Pharaoh?"

Mana felt her world come crashing down, as she released that he is Atem and that the necklaces is the Millennium puzzle.

"Yes, he's a dear friend to me."

At this Mai laugh, as Sakura and Hinata shard odd looks at one another, while Tea and Yugi were speechless, and were about to ask more questions, but Mai cut them off.

"Sweetie, are you sure you haven't hit you head or something, I mean what are the odds of you being friends with a Pharaoh."

Mana glared at Mai, as she git her teeth and cleansed her fists.

"He is my friend, he's just…" Mana bite her lip, as she looked in the floor in shame, as Sakura and Hinata looked sadly at her, while Yugi and Tea were still shocked at what they were hearing.

"Mana-san, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan!"

Mana looked up to see Naruto and the other ninja's running up to them.

"Where were you, leaving us like that!" Naruto yelled, as Mana slapped her forehead. How can she be so stupid leaving everyone else behind. Even if some of them were adults, they would have ended up lost in this new world.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, something just come up." Mana said, as she placed a fake smile on her lips.

Mai meanwhile was having heart sharp eyes staring at the Uchiha brother, who by the way, backed way from her, muttering, "Great another fan girl."

Then Mai stop staring at the Uchiha brothers, as she stared at a large scene.

"Well would you look at that."

Everyone looked up to see a short brown hair teenage boy with blue eyes on the scene, as Yugi muttered angrily, "Kaiba."

Mana looked at Yugi in confusion as did they ninja's.

"Kaiba? Who's he?"

Tea and Yugi along with Mai stared at Mana in shock.

"You mean, you don't know who Kaiba is?"

Mana and the ninja's shock their heads.

"Well Kaiba is what you call a rich boy; he's the shareholder and CEO of his own multi-national company, KaibaCorp, and he aims to become the world's best duellist player, but he must defeat Yugi here to accomplish his goal." Mai explained, as the ninja's were shocked to hear that a young boy could do all that, as they understood what Mai was talking about, while Mana just nodded, as she got part on what Mai was saying, since Kenji help her research this time line, but she hasn't got that far yet. (A/N: Kenji knows that Mana is from the past and the ninja's are from a different world.)

"He reminds me of someone." Sasuke said, as Itachi glared, but Sasuke felt his brothers glare and simply glared back. Soon the two brothers were in a glaring match.

"What up with those two?" Mai asked, noticing their death glares.

"Oh, they're brothers and... well... they had some sort of argument." Kakashi answered, but the brother heard him and glared at him, which made Kakashi sigh, ingoring thier glares.

"Talk about sibling love." Mai muttered, as she and everyone else turn to the scene.

"Greetings duellists, welcome to the town of Domino." Kaiba said, as he appeared in every giant scene in the city.

"He defiantly reminds me of someone." Naruto said, as Sasuke and Itachi glared at Naruto, knowing who he was referring to.

"But more impotently welcome to my tournament." Kaiba said, as everyone listened with interest.

"I don't know which is bigger his ego or his melon on the big scene." Mai said, as Naruto and Kisame agreed.

"Let's heard what Kaiba has to say." Yugi said, as Mana gazed at him, but quickly turn to face the scene, when Yugi turned to face her.

"I see you each receive a privet invite to KaibaCorp tournament and you have enough brains to show up tonight." Kaiba said, as Naruto glared at the scene.

"What did he say!" Naruto yelled, as Sakura and Sasuke held him back.

"Idiot. He's talking to everyone." Sasuke said, as Naruto calm down.

But Naruto wasn't the only one as some of the crowd were heard yelling in the background as well, as Kaiba continued.

"Being that you are all elite duellist, I have added some special rules in my tournament, just for experts. For example…"

Then the scene shows some kind of metal blade with a large disk at the centre.

"You'll be duelling with these new improve duel disks." Kaiba said, as the crowd went wild with awe.

"Check that out!"

"Yeah, that's cool!"

"That KaibaCorp make the coolest projects."

"Another rule is that in every duel, the loser would have to forfeit their favourite card to the winner."

This got Yugi and Mai angey, as they glared at Kaiba.

"Forfeit my dark magician!" Yugi yelled, as Mana stared at Yugi, and then smiled as it seems that Mahad has never left the Pharaohs side as his spirit monster is his favourite card, but then Mana wondered if Atem has a way to remember her.

"My competition will make Pegasus duel monsters kingdom look like a joke."

The crowd shouted in an agreement, as the ninja's and Mana were wondering who this Pegasus guys was, but Mana decide to ask Kenji.

Then a strong guest of wind blew in as a helicopter sound came in.

Everyone turn around to see the helicopter. The ninja's and Mana stared at the flying object in awe, since they never seen a helicopter, as Kaiba stared down at Yugi. Yugi was glaring at him.

"Kaiba."

Then Kaiba put his hand up in the air, pointing at the sky with a smirk on his face.

"Don't forget to register and pick up your duel desk as of one week of today my battle city tournament begins!" Kaiba announced, as Naruto grinned. Soon he stood on top of the nearest bench, as the ninja's who realised what Naruto was doing sweatdrop, as Yugi, Mai, Kaiba, Mana and everyone else around them looked at Naruto. The blonde ninja grinned, pointed at Kaiba.

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! AND I AM GOING TO BEAT EVERY LAST ONE OF YAH! YOU GOT THAT?"

Everyone stared at Naruto in anger, beside the ninja's, Tea, Yugi, Mana and Mai, who were shocked and sweatdrop at this, as Naruto jump off the bench and grinned.

"He's got a death wish you know?" Ino whispered to Sakura as she nodded.

"Well that's Naruto for you." Sakura whisperer back, remembering the Chunin exams.

Kaiba just simple looked down at Naruto and smirked.

_You'll regret that Naruto Uzumaki, the next time we face, you'd wish you never said that._

Naruto glared at Kaiba, as his helicopter took off, and then disappeared. Soon the rest of the crowd move on, glaring at Naruto as they passed by.

Sakura came up to him and slapped him on the head.

"You idiot!" She yelled, as Naruto stared at her with wide eyes.

"You just had to make everyone your enemy, including the man who announced the tournament!"

Naruto back away from Sakura, as she glared angrily at him.

Yugi, Tea and Mai were watching the scene with amusement, as Mai whispered.

"That kid got guts to challenged Kaiba, let alone everyone in the tournament."

Neji meanwhile just groan, as Tenten looked at him in confusion.

"He reminds me of Lee." Neji answered, noticing the way Tenten was looking at him.

Tenten nodded, as she smiled at him.

"Still, it makes this mission more entertaining."

Shikamaru just stood there as he sweetdrop at Naruto.

"The idiot just made everyone his enemy, man what a drag."

Deidara, Kisame and Itachi just stared at Naruto in shock, not believing that he just said that.

"Does that kid want us all killed?" Kisame asked, as Deidara and Itachi shrugged.

Then Itachi turn to Sasuke and Kakashi who just stood there sighing as Naruto.

"Did he do this before?" Itachi asked, as Kakashi nodded, while Sasuke just stood there not saying anything.

Then Mana looked at the time, as her eyes widen.

_Shit, we're going to be so dead._

In a flash Mana grabbed Naruto and Sakura, and secretly told the other confused ninja's they have to go, as she turn to face Yugi, Mai and Tea.

"Well it was nice meeting you all."

With that she and the ninja's left, while Mai, Tea and Yugi stared at them.

"I don't know about you, but I'm certainly going to duel that Naruto kid, when I see him." Mai said, but Yugi and Tea weren't listening as they were too busy looking at Mana.

"You don't think she…"

Yugi shook his head, as he knows that it almost impossible for that girl Mana to be from the past, but then again it was impossible for an 3000 year old Egyptian Pharaoh to be imprisoned in a puzzle, let alone take over a young boy's body when they are in a duel.

"I don't know Tea, but I'm sure our paths will meet again."

* * *

Yugioh world: Domino city-High Mark Hotel

"Ok Mana, who are you really and why is it you act weird around that Yugi kid?" Kakashi asked, as Mana who was sitting on her bed sigh, looking down.

"My name is Mana, but I am not from this time."

The ninja's gasped in shock, as Kenji who was standing behind the door, looked sadden, as it must be hard for Mana to explain this.

"I am from Egypt 3000 years ago, and my friend was Pharaoh then, also it was he who sent me back in time."

"But why did he send you back?" Sasuke asked.

"There was a battle between Egypt and the dark creator called Zorc," Then Mana had tears side down her face. "Many solider died in battle while the others ran away, my master and best friend was one of those people who died."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ino said, as Mana wraps her tears, and smiled at her.

"It's ok, what done is done." Mana said, as she remember when she, Atem and the other followers found Mahad inside a stone tablet, knowing that he has died, but his soul is fused with his Ka to create Dark magician.

"Anyway, in the battle Atem saw no other choice but to seal his soul in his Millennium puzzle, and he sent me to the future, as I am the only one who can take his soul and bring back his body, where we could live happily in this new time, but he also said that he would forget his friends, comrades, enemies and himself, even his name." Mana said, as she let out a tiny sob, trying to not show any weakness.

"So you're saying that Yugi boy was…"

Mana nodded, as she looked at the ninja's, shock to see them looking sadly at her.

"Yes, his appearance might have charged a little, as I have a feeling he has posses another body, but I bet he's friends with the boy and those girls, but again yes, that was Atem and as you guys have seen he has completely forgot about me."

Mana put her face in her hands, as the ninja girls came towards her, as they tried to calm her down, while the boys just looked at her, and then Naruto spoke up.

"Well I guess we'll have to make this our mission, right guys?"

Mana looked at Naruto, as the girls and the leaf ninja's nodded, while Deidara, Itachi and Kisame didn't know what to do, as Kakashi turn to them.

"What about you three, are you going to help?"

The three men, quietly talked over this, and then came to a agreement, as they nodded, while Sasuke glared at Kakashi and stormed out of the room slamming the door.

"What's wrong with him?" Mana asked, as Kakashi looked at Itachi, which made him nod and left the room.

"Teme will be alright, let's just find a way to get into this tournament." Naruto said, as everyone agreed.

"Ok, I'll inform Sasuke and Itachi on this, but for now Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Kisame, Deidara, Mana, our mission is to win this tournament and get this Atem guy back to Mana, also we have to learn about this game called duel monsters with the time limit one week from today, everyone with me?" Kakashi asked, while everyone nodded.

"Ok, we'll get started on learning the basics tomorrow and buy one of those duelling disk along with a deck."

* * *

"What do you want?"

Itachi stood beside the door. His onyx eyes gazed at Sasuke, who glared at him, curled up in a ball on his bed.

"Before you say anything, I think it's time for me to tell you the truth." Itachi calmly said. Sasuke looked at Itachi in confusion, as Itachi walked towards him and then sat besides his little brother, who back away.

"What is this about Itachi?" Sasuke snapped, as Itachi looked at the ground in shame.

"The truth."

"What about it?"

"The truth on what really happened on the Uchiha massacre."

**Me: Done. Ok, Sakura you know what to do.**

**Sakura: Right! Hi everyone, today we're going to interview a character form this story. This character is a rich boy, who takes cooperation way to seriously; let's hear it for Seto Kaiba.**

**Kaiba: This is a waste of my time.**

**Sakura: Kaiba is a majority shareholder and CEO of his very own multi-national company, KaibaCorp. On what Mai said, Kaiba's dream is to become the world's greatest duellist, and to accomplish his goal he has to defeat Yugi Muto, and the person Atem is taken host to. **

**Kaiba: What? Who's this Atem?**

**Sakura: Oh, nothing, nothing. Anyway Kaiba is the one who announced and made up his tournament, but his reason for that are unknown and the question is why did Kaiba set up this tournament anyway? Until then see you next time.**

**Me: Read and Review.**


	3. Uchiha massacre and training

**Me: Hi everyone, hope you enjoy the third chapter and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Chapter 3: Uchiha massacre and training.**

"What are you talking about!" Sasuke snapped. Itachi sigh, as he didn't know where to start.

"I guess I should start at the beginning." Itachi said, as Sasuke listen carefully to what his brother has to say.

"When the nine tailed fox attacked the village, the Konoha's leadership began to suspect that an Uchiha was behind the attack because of our Kekkei Genkai, which has the ability to control the demon fox."

"Wait, we can do that?" Sasuke asked, as Itachi nodded.

"Our clan was beginning to plan a coup d'état and I was a spy to the Uchiha clan since I'm in the ANBU, but I was a double argent, as I give Konoha information on the Uchiha the Uchiha clan came closer and closer to a village-wide revolt. The Third Hokage attempted to reason with them, but it was too late and unknown to the Hokage, the elders and Danzo ordered me…"

Sasuke felt dared fill the room, while Itachi face darken at the memory.

"Kill off the clan."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, his whole life was a lie, and the man he thought was a heartless brother, turn out to be a true victim of the massacre.

"And I wasn't alone."

Sasuke felt his heart beat going faster in fear, as he gripped the bed edge.

"I confronted a man who has infiltrated the village, and it was thanks to him that the clan is gone."

"What's his name?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke, then sigh, as he couldn't believe it himself. The person who help him kill the Uchiha clan, was thought to be dead a long time ago.

"Madara Uchiha."

Sasuke eyes widen at this, as he stared at his big brother in shock and confusion. However he didn't question as his brother carried on.

"The clan began to suspect me, and even asked my best friend Shisui to keep an eye on me, but with the dead line coming short, I killed Shisui to gain the Mangekyo sharingan."

Then Sasuke remember the day that some of the clan members arguing with Itachi, threatening him, and in the end the members got beat up, father came to the scene and Itachi thrown a kunai in the heart of the Uchiha crest.

"So you killed the clan by orders?"

"Hn."

"And you did this to prevent a war?"

"Hn."

Sasuke just stared at his brother in shock, as Itachi didn't speak, as he just stared at the floor in silence.

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head, and then slap Itachi, as he stared at Sasuke in shock.

"Then why did you try and kill me! Did you have any idea on how long I was in a coma for, I could have die, and more importantly why me, why did you keep me alive!"

Sasuke was breathing hard, as Itachi stared at him, rubbing his slap mark.

"I used Mangekyo sharingan on you so you could become stronger, and no I had no intention of killing you, but I will tell you that I had no idea you would be in a coma, I thought I lowed the Mangekyo's powers, but I was wrong."

"You got that right!" Sasuke snapped, and then looked seriously at his brother.

"The reason you came back was to capture Naruto, or was there another thing?"

Itachi sighed.

"To remind the elders and Danzo I'm alive, and that no harm should come to you."

Sasuke stared at Itachi in shock; never would he imagine that Itachi would do that for him, not after everything he's done.

"Then why keep me alive?" Sasuke asked, as he had a feeling he knew the answer.

"Because you mean the world to me, after all we're brothers right?"

Sasuke just felt his world shatter into million of pierces, as he couldn't help but let down a tear drop. His whole mission to kill his brother was a lie, the reason he kept Sasuke alive was because he loved him, because he was his little brother, nothing else.

"What about this Madara person?" Sasuke asked; as Itachi looked darken at the name.

"He's a powerful Uchiha, and one of the founders of the leaf village and the first to reveal the secrets of the Mangekyo sharingan, plus the first to control the nine tailed fox."

Then something in Sasuke felt sick, as he turn to his brother with anger in his onyx eyes, which confused Itachi.

"Don't you think it's odd, that Madara appeared the same night you were about to kill the clan?"

Itachi shrugged, but then his eyes widen, as he started to get what his brother was talking about.

"You don't think…"  
"He probably knew about the massacre, which means…he was the one who attack the village with the nine tailed fox, and he was probably the one to make the Uchiha plan against a war." Sasuke said, as Itachi stared at him, and then looked at the floor in anger.

"He used me…hold on…if he was the person who attacked Konoha then that means…"

"What?"

"He's the reason Naruto doesn't have a family."

"What?"

Itachi sigh, as he looked around the room, hoping Naruto wouldn't pop up or anything.

"The Third told me, as he witnesses the death of the fourth Hokage and his wife, as the two protect a baby boy."

Then Naruto appeared, with tears in his blue eyes, as the Uchiha brothers didn't look at him in the eye with sadness and shame, as the others came in.

"My father was the fourth Hokage?"

Itachi and Kakashi nodded, which made Naruto turn to Kakashi.

"You knew sensei?"

But Kakashi was cut off when Kisame and Deidara voices shout at Itachi.

"Itachi-san why didn't you tell us?"

Itachi didn't answer, as he looked at Kakashi, hoping he would get the message.

"You're still a spy, but this time you're giving the information about Akatsuki."  
Everyone besides Kakashi stared at Itachi in shock as he nodded.

"Now you know why I didn't tell you." Itachi said, as Kisame and Deidara looked at each other then back to Itachi.

"You still could have told us, besides we're your best friends."

Itachi looked at Kisame and Deidara in shock, as he didn't know what to say.

"Besides I was focused in Akatsuki." Deidara said.

"And I join Akatsuki; because Madara said he would make a world with no lies and only truth…I guess he's doing that in his sinister way." Kisame added, as Itachi for a long time smiled at his friends, as Sasuke put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Plus we'll make sure to tell the fifth Hokage about this and we will punishedelders and Danzo ."

Mana smiled cheerfully, as did the rest of the leaf shinobi, as the brothers hug each other to make their truths to one another.

"Also we'll ask the Hokage to clear all your crimes along with you two as well." Kakashi added, as the former Akatsuki members looked at him, smirking.

"Now that we have that sorted, it's about time we learn this duel monsters game."

"It's a good thing you kids have me." Kenji said, as everyone glared at him for saying the word kid.

"We're ninja's old man, not kids!" Naruto yelled, but Sasuke and Sakura slap him on the head, as Hinata giggled at the scene.

Mana just smile, as she stood at the Hotel game shop, where the dueling cards are.

As the gang enters the shop, half the ninja's were mostly looking at the other games, while the other carefully looked at the cards.

Once everyone got their cards, Kakashi began to speak.

"Now that we got our cards, we need one of those dueling disks."

"You don't need to worry about that!"

The ninja's and Mana turn to see Kenji coming in with boxes of dueling disks.

As Kenji put down the boxes, as stretch his back, but not long as Mana hug him or by the ninja's who were laughing jump on him, which made him lose balance and topple over.

"Mana!"

"Thank you Kenji-san!"

"If you really want to thank me, then get off, my poor body is getting squished here!"

Mana blushed, as she quickly got off, as Kenji rub his back and glared at her, but soon smiled, as he got up form the ground.

"Have fun kids!"

With that Kenji walked away hearing everyone even the former Akatsuki member shout, "We're not kids!"

When everyone got their duel disks on, Mana got in front as she began to speak

"Ok so who want to duel first?"

Everyone was silent, as Mana looked at them hoping for someone to speak up.

Sasuke also looked around and sigh, as he walks forward.

"I'll go first."

Mana nodded, as she looked around for anyone else to duel Sasuke, as Naruto came dashing in front.

"Me! I'll duel against the Teme!"

Sasuke smirked, as Mana and everyone else took a seat, as Naruto and Sasuke stood opposite each other.

Then these flying objects from the duel disk came out, as 4000 appeared on the small scene on the disk.

"Those are hologram projectors, so you monster, spells and traps will show what is happening and the number on the scene is your life points." Mana explained, as she readed out the duel training booklet.

"Its says that who ever life points hit to 0 will lose, while the other person who hasn't lose any life points wins the duel." Mana added, as Sasuke and Naruto nodded in understanding, but then Mana also said.

"Oh and monsters with four or lower start are the only ones to be played. If you want a higher start monster you must sacrifice you monster if it's still on the field or special summon it."

Naruto sigh, as he rubs his head along with Shikamaru.

"Man this duel monsters game has too many rules…what a drag."

Mana just shrugged, as she grinned at the ninja's.

"I don't make the rules." Mana said in defiance, and then she stood in the middle of the duel area, as everyone was wondering even Mana on what the match would be like.

"Ready?"

Naruto and Sasuke nodded, as they place their decks in their duel disks, and draw their five cards.

"Ok!"

Sasuke [4000/4000] Naruto

"I'll move first." Sasuke said, as he draws his card.

"First, I'll place this card face down in defence mode and these three cards face down, which ends my turn."

When Sasuke said that a large vision of the cards appeared in front of them as Mana and the ninja's looked at this in awe.

Naruto shook in shock and began his turn.

Sasuke [4000/ 4000] Naruto

"First...I'll play Baby Frog [300/400] in attack mode, and thanks to its special ability I can summon any star monster Frog in my deck, and then shuffle my deck and draw the amount of cards I had before in my hand." Naruto said, as everyone besides Mana stared at Naruto in disbelief, while Naruto ignored them.

"So I summon Weapon Frog [3000/4500] in attack mode!"

Sasuke smirked, as Naruto's monsters appeared on the field.

"Weapon Frog attacks his face down card!"

Sasuke's smirk grew, as Naruto realized that something was wrong, but he was too late to pull away his attack, as his Weapon Frog destroyed the face down card.

The monster destroyed appeared to be a cat surrounded by electricity, and then his Frog was hit by lighting and destroyed.

"What the...?"

Then Naruto looked to see that Sasuke played a trap card.

"This card is called Electric bolt," Sasuke explained, as Naruto just looked down to see Sasuke has also lost some life points.

"I have to give up 200 of my life points to destroy all monsters on your side of the field."

"But how..?"

Sasuke sighed, as he looked at Naruto.

"My trap card destroys all monsters on my opponents side of the field if you destroy one of my electric monsters, which in this case was Bolt cat [500/700], and speaking of my monster, his special ability activates as I am allowed to summon any lighting monster on the field and I choose Lightning dragon [2700/3600] in attack mode."

With that a lightning dragon appeared, as it roared at Naruto.

"But I can't attack, so I'll place this card face down and end my turn, but by the loss of life points, I think everyone knows the winner of this game."

Sasuke [3800/700] Naruto

"Don't look down on me!" Naruto yelled, as he draws his card and grinned; while Sasuke and everyone else were wondering what was Naruto so cheerful about.

"You're dead now Teme!" Naruto yelled, as Sasuke wondered what kind of card Naruto drew.

"First I'll play Tailed beast gathering!" Naruto yelled, as his card showing all tailed beasts in their world appeared, as a powerful guest of wind blew in the room.

"What does it do?" Sasuke asked, but his question was answered, as 6 tailed beasts appeared, glaring down at him and his lighting dragon.

The former members Akatsuki, Kakashi and Sasuke stared in horror, while everyone else stared in awe, as Naruto chuckled.

"This spell card allows me to summon as many tailed beast monster as I can in my deck and they can also attack when summoned, so Tailed beast two: Monster Cat [4000/4500] attack!"

The two tailed monster cat was about to slash the lighting dragon, but Sasuke quickly recorded from his shock.

"I play Fireball blast, which destroys you two tailed beast monster!" Sasuke yelled, as a fireball came out from the card and head straight to the two tailed beast monster.

"Guess again!" Naruto yelled, as one of his cards life up as ten two tailed beasts appeared.

"What's that?"

"My Shadow clone trap card, which cancels monster attacks and trap cards, but at the cost of 200 life points." Naruto explained, as his life points drop down.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, and then smirked.

"You really have gotten stronger Dobe, but the next time we meet...I won't go easy on you."

Naruto smiled at that, as he ordered Tailed beast four: Monkey [5000/5500] to attack Sasuke, making him lose all his life points.

Sasuke [0000/ 500] Naruto

With the duel over the monsters and face down cards disappeared, as everyone else came towards the boys.

"That was awesome!" Sakura yelled, as Naruto grinned rubbing the back of his head, as Sasuke smirked.

"Good duelling little bro."

Sasuke looked up to see Itachi smirking down as him, as he ruffles his little brothers jet black hair.

"Hay! Don't do that!" Sasuke shouted in embarrassment, as his friends laugh at the brothers.

Mana just smiled, as Kuriboh came towards her.

"I'm glared to see you guys are getting along." Mana said.

"Thanks to you." Ino said, as everyone turn to face Mana, who turn bright red, not used to other people staring at her.

"Yeah, if it weren't for you Mana-san, we would still be fighting to the death here." Kakashi said.

Mana shrugged as she smiled sheepishly.

Then Naruto can forward, as he faced Mana with a large grinned, doing his guy pose.

"And we promise to bring this Atem guy back to you! That's a promise!"

Mana wide eye at Naruto, as she nodded felling the water in her green wide eyes, but shook it off.

"Naruto, thank you."

Naruto grinned widely, as he turn to the others, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! Don't worry Mana-san, we'll help you on your mission!" Sakura yelled, as she came towards her.

"Besides you helped us, so we should help you." Sasuke added.

Mana smiled at them, as the tears of joy came down her face.

"Thank you so much, now let's get on with training." Mana decaled, as everyone nodded, and began duelling each other.

After a couple of duels for the last week, everyone was quickly improving, but what shock everyone the most was that Naruto along with Sakura, Mana and Hinata haven't lose a duel, which made them the best of the pack so far, plus the three girls giggled at the shocked boys, Tenten and Ino.

When everyone got to bed, they have one thing in mind.

How will they survive the tournament and also hoped they could make it to the final stage.

**Me: Finished, now Naruto you know what to do.**

**Naruto: Right, today we are going to learn about my ultimate and most powerful cards in my deck so far. The Tailed Beasts, are nine beasts that can seriously kick butt. Tailed beast one: Shukaku with 3500 attack points and 4000 defence points, Tailed beast two: Monster Cat with 4000 attack points and 4500 defence points, Tailed beast three: Giant Turtle with 4500 attack points and 5000 defence points, now I bet you see the pattern, as the attack and defence points double with each new and power tail monster from the privious one, until you reach my most powerful Tailed beast Nine: Demon fox with 7500 attack points and 8000 defence points. I may be a beginner, but I will win every duel and beat that emo Kaiba along with the king of games Yugi, Dattebayo! **

**Me: Read and Review please!**


	4. Sakura and Yami Yugi vs

**Me: Hi everyone! Sorry this took awhile, I had exams and I been typing this chapter for ages, but now it's done. Dismay, don't own Naruto and Yugioh.**

**Sakura**** and Yami Yugi vs. **

The morning was bright as normal, as Sakura got up glaring at Ino, who was kicking and punching in the air, muttering, "Take that Forehead! Sasuke-kun's mine."

Sakura shook her head, as she looked around to see Tenten and Hinata still asleep, but Mana was nowhere in sight.

Not wanting to go back to sleep, Sakura got up and grabbed her clothes hanging on the side of her bed, as she quietly walked to the bathroom.

When she put on her clothes, she forced herself and her inner to not throw the nearst pillow at Ino, who was still muttering in her sleep, "I'll going to beat you Forehead. Sasuke-kun is mine."

Sakura shut the door behind her, as she walked in the hallway, seeing Kenji sweeping the floors, his light brown eyes stared at her.

"Oh Sakura-san, good morning."

Sakura smiled.

"Good morning, Kenji-san."

Kenji smile, as he lean on his broom, sighing.

"Today the day for the tournament to start and I'm not surprise to see you up and ready, but I thought that Naruto kid would wake up first."

Sakura giggled, but she could see the mischief in Kenji's eyes and then he turn to an dramatic tone.

"Sweeping this floor is hard work, and I'm a old poor man, so could you be a dear and-"

"Love to, can't! I have to find Mana-san, see you Kenji-san!"

Sakura quickly dash passed Kenji, who was in anime tears that his plan to have a day off work failed, but Sakura couldn't help him right now, as she has to get ready for this tournament and help Mana.

Soon Sakura could see Mana's brown hair in the distant, as she looked out of the window.

When Sakura came closer she could see the tears coming down Mana's face.

"Mana-san, you ok?"

Mana gasped in surprise and turn to face Sakura.

She quickly wraps her tears and smiled.

"Yeah, I was just thinking..."

"About Atem?"

Mana nodded, as she looked back to the window, as Sakura gazed at what Mana was seeing.

It was a man and a woman holding hands, as the two couple laugh in happiness.

Sakura could see pain of sorrow go through her body, as she wish it would be her and Sasuke, and it was then she notice why Mana's tears flow down her face.

She must be thinking the same way, and it must be worse, as Sasuke would remember Sakura, but having him forget about her would be heartbroken.

Sakura was about to say something, but then remember Kakashi words when Lee was injured by Gaara.

"_Even if you go down there, what can you do? It's going to be tougher on him if you try to cheer him up."_

Sakura bit her lip, but then shock her head from showing any tears.

"I'll meet you and the others later."

Mana snaps out of her thoughts and turn to Sakura. She wasn't doing what she think she's doing.

"You're going to duel now?" Mana asked as Sakura nodded with a grin.

"It's early for the others to duel, but I can at least start. I'll meet you guys later."

Mana nodded, as Sakura smiled and took off her room, happy to find the girls asleep, as she took her dueling disk and then open the window, and soon she was jumping roof to roof.

Then she heard a familiar annoying emo voice, as she looks up to see Kaiba's face on a giant scene on a funny looking sliver colored flying object.

_This place gets wielder and wielder. I wonder if the others are awake and watching this?_

Sakura watch as Kaiba explain the tournament like last night, but to her shock she heard 8 finalists are to go to the next sage, but then again Kaiba hasn't thought of ninja's joining his tournament along with a girl from the past.

* * *

"He said what?"

Mana covered her ears, as she and the rest of the ninja's watch the TV of Kaiba saying only 8 people can go to the next sage.

"That's not fair!"

"Nothing's fair Dobe, but then again we'll just have to win those location cards, and remember he said the dead line is midnight."

Naruto and the others nodded, but it was then Ino notice Sakura wasn't around.

"Hey, has anyone seen Forehead?"

"Yes, she's out and dueling, but she only left about 26 minutes ago." Mana answered, as the ninja's stared at her with wide eyes.

"WHAT!" Ino yelled as Kuriboh slowly backed away.

"SHE DUELING!"

* * *

Sakura jump down into an Ally way and walked into a crowed town, and was soon knocked over by an angry blonde spiky.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Sakura yelled, as she got up, and brushed the dust off her clothes.

"Hey freak, I knew I find ya!"

Sakura turn to see the blond boy glaring at an ugly white hair man, who was on a laptop.

"Didn't you learn your lession?" The white hair man asked, as the blonde boy glared at him.

"Yeah! Never let an creepy in a cap slap you around!" The blonde yelled, as Sakura watched in amusement. In fact everyone around the area watched the fight take place.

"You fool." The white man muttered.

"Listen, you've got my red eyes black dragon and I want it back!" The blonde yelled, as he points at the man with a serious anger look on his face. "So it's time to duel!"  
Everyone stared at the boy, as the man chuckled slipping his coffee.

"You ready to duel me, so I can win back my red eyes?"

The man closed his eyes and smirked.

"I have no need to duel a weakling like you, I have already got your red eyes black dragon card," The man said, as he rose from his seat, "My hurt for your weak deck is over."

"HEY!"

The boy and the man turn to face an angry Sakura, as she comes towards them.

"What gives you the right to call someone's deck weak, old man?"

The blonde stared at Sakura in shock, as the man looked at her in deep thought.

"Never seen you around, what's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno, now if you don't duel him, you can duel me and if I win you give him his red eyes back!"

Before the man could say anything, a new voice came from the background, as Sakura turn to see it was Yugi, but to her shock he was smaller than before and younger like a child.

"Joey! What's going on! What's all the yelling about?"

Yugi halt and gasped as his eyes stared at the white hair man.

"Yugi, that's one of the goons that took my red eyes!" Joey yelled, as Yugi stares at the man in shock, while Sakura looked confused.

"Hey, what's going on here!"

Joey and Yugi looked at her.

"They call themselves rare hunters, which to me translate to cap wearing, card taking freaks!" Joey explained, as Sakura gasped, then glared at the man, clenches her fists, but Joey step in front of her.

"And this one owes me a rematch, so I can win back my red eyes, and this Sakura girl is offering to help me."

Yugi looks at Sakura, and then to the man.

"I already told you, that your deck doesn't have any use to me, but your two friends might be interested into being my next victims!"

Joey step back in shock, with his eyes widen, as Yugi and Sakura stood tall, glaring at the man.

"It would be my pleasure to duel the duelist kingdom champion and this young lady, so I challenged you two to a one vs. two duel!"

Joey step forward with anger in his eyes, as Sakura was quickly reminded of Naruto the way this Joey person was acting.

"Look this is between you and me!"

"Joey wait!" Yugi said, as his purple eyes looked at the man seriously, than looked at Sakura who nodded.

"Fine rare hunter, we except you're challenged!"

Joey stares at Yugi in disbelief.

"But Yugi..."

"It's the only way to get your red eyes black dragon back Joey."

Sakura nodded in agreement and smiled at Joey giving him a thumps up.

"I promise on my ninja way that we'll beat this guy!"

Then Sakura gasped, as the young boy was taken over by the teenage she meet last night, but to her surprise no one seems to notice, but she couldn't freak out now, as she got her duel disk ready.

"So do we have a deal rare hunter?" Yami asked, glaring at the man.

"And as my first opponent, if I win you give Joey's red eyes black dragon back, but if I lose you get my dark magician along with Sakura's rare card."

"Yugi! There's no way I'm letting you and this girl give up your cards to this freak! Let me take him on."

Sakura green eyes gazed at Joey, getting really annoyed now.

"No, Joey! Besides I need to win this duel to help a friend!"

Joey and Yami looked at Sakura in shock, but she ignored them, as she placed her deck in.

"Ready Yugi?"

Yami nodded.

"Thank you Joey, but I must duel this rare hunter, beside Sakura is right."

"But..."

"This is my first battle city tournament, and I would probably lose my dark magician, but I must win this duel to go one step forward into my destiny."

Joey's eyes widen at the statement, while Sakura stared at Yami, as she realizes how worried Mana is. If Atem takes risks like this, imagining facing an evil, must be unbearable to bear. If it was Sasuke, Sakura wouldn't sleep for days, until she got news that Sasuke is alright.

"Let's get on with the duel already!" The rare hunter shouted. "The sooner I can take your cards the better!"

"I'm ready to duel, whenever you are!" Yami yelled, as Sakura nodded, punching her fist in the air.

"Yeah! Shannon!"

"But Yugi...wait..."

The man laugh, as he came slowly towards them.

"Don't even think about it boy, if you tell them about my deck and how I defeated you, I'll rip your red eyes black dragon!"

Sakura bit her lip and glared hatefully at the man. Using Joey's card to keep his mouth shut, Sakura's inner was screaming in rage. With their duel disks ready, Sakura and Yami took out 5 cards, while glaring at the rare hunter.

"Ready Yugi?"

"Yes!"

"LET'S DUEL!"

Rare Hunter [4000]

Vs.

Yugi Muto [4000]

Sakura Haruno [4000]

"I drew first, so get ready!" Yami said, as the rare hunter smirked, which freak Sakura out.

"Yugi, watch out for-"

"Silence boy or your red eyes is history!"

Sakura looked at Joey in sorrow, but then went back to the duel, looking at her cards.

_I've got a good hand._

"To start off, I place two cards face down on the field, next I summon Bete The Magnet Warrior [1700/1600], in attack mode!"

Sakura looked at the magnet monster in awe, but snap out of it, as it was her turn now.

"I place two cards face down, and I place this card face down, your move freak!"

The man smirked, as he drew his card.

"My first card will be..." The man looked at his drew card and grinned, which still freak Sakura out of her skin. "Just as I suspected Graceful charity!"

Yugi and Sakura gasped, as the man drew three cards from his deck.

"Graceful charity, allows me to draw three cards from my deck."

Then he took two cards and put them in a opening in the disk.

"And then I discard two!"

Then Sakura felt a deadly aura around her, as the man grinned and looked at them.

"If you only knew what I have in my hand, you two would forfeit now!"

"Not a chance!" Sakura yelled, as Joey looked at Sakura in shock.

"But Sakura! He's got..."  
"What did I say on not saying a word boy?" The man hissed, as Joey fell silent, but glared at the man.

"I agree with Sakura!" Yami yelled, as Sakura smiled.

"I may not know what in your hand, but my trap card Light of intervention reveals all hidden monsters on the field, there will be no surprise attacks from you, rare hunter!"

The man shrugged.

"Doesn't matter."

Then the rare hunter placed a monster card on the disk penal.

"I play Stone statue of Aztecs [300/2000], in defence mode!"

Then a stone like monster appeared on the field, as Sakura groan.

"Don't worry."

Sakura turn to look at Yami, who was smiling at her.

"We'll win this!"

Sakura nodded, as she looks at Joey, who was watching the duel in worry.

_Why is he worried? Is this freak, really that powerful?_

"It's time for you stone statue to crumble now!" Yami yelled, as he drew a card.

Rare Hunter [4000]

Vs.

Yugi Muto [4000]

Sakura Haruno [4000]

"By battle city rules, I sacrifice Bete The Magnet Warrior [1700/1600], to summon the all mighty Berfomat [1400/1800]!"

Then a light appeared as another beast appeared, as Yami explained why this was happening. "And he is able to bring forth Gazelle the King of Mythical beasts, and that's not all, as I use Polymerization to fuse my two beasts together, forming Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast [2100/1800]!"

Then Sakura saw a two head lion with silver bird wings, and smiled. It was beautiful.

"On my next turn, my all powerful Chimera will attack your stone statue into tiny prices of rumble, and by battle city rules, when you have no monsters on the field, I can attack your life points directly!" Yami said, but Sakura could still see worry in Joey's eyes, which to Sakura means that something bad is about to happen.

"Very impressive, let's see if pinky can do better!"

Sakura clenched her fist, trying her hardest not to run at the rare hunter and hit him with her powerful strength, no that would freak everyone out and it could lose the duel for Yami as well.

Taking at deep breath, she drew and then smirked.

"Since Yugi's trap card is in play, I put my Cheery flower [400/100] face up, next I play Cheery Blossom girl [1000/1400] in attack mode!"

The man, besides Joey, Yami and the rare hunter laugh at the flower card, but then stared eye heart at the long pink hair, startling pink eyes warrior girl.

"Next, I play my spell card, new strength, which increases all monsters attack points on my side of the field, as well as Yugi's too, by 1300 points!"

Yami smirked at that, as his Chimera has a green light surrounding it along with Sakura's monster. Now his monster had 3400 attack points, while Sakura's Cheery Blossom girl had 2300 attack points and her Cheery flower had 1700.

The man glared at Sakura.

"Very impressive girl, your rare card will be a pleasure to have in my collection."

Joey couldn't take it anymore.

"Listen Yugi, this freaks got a plan to whip you guys out, he did the same to me! You can see the ugly grin on his face!"

"Be quite boy!"

Joey didn't.

"Be careful guys, this guys is no joke, you should be more worried about his hand!"

"Silence boy! One more word out of you and you can say goodbye to your red eyes."

Sakura grip her shirt, as Joey shut his mouth.

"I end my turn placing one card face down. It's your move rare hunter."

"Fine then, I think I'll draw another Graceful charity...look at that I was correct, so I drew three more cards, and discard two to the graveyard!"

Sakura then began to find something off, and so did Yami.

_How does he know what card he draws next's? Man where's the others when you need them!_

"Yugi, you Dark magician is as good as mine, along with pinky's rare card!"

"Not a chance and quite calling me pinky!" Sakura yelled, as the crowed even Joey and Yami step back from Sakura's deadly aura.

But the man ignored this.

"Now, I'll strengthen my defenses by summoning Gear Golem the moving fortress [800/2200]!"

"You may be protecting your life points with fortress and stone walls, but when it's your turn, your monsters will be gone!" Yami yelled, as Sakura nodded, but the rare hunter just laugh.

"By that time it will all be over."

Sakura was in deep thought now, as she looked over the duel.

_He hasn't attacked me and Yugi yet and to top it all off, why is he smiling? This guy must be waiting for something!_

Then Sakura gasped.

_Don't tell me, he's waiting for a powerful monster? Maybe that's why, then again, don't you need weaker monsters to summon powerful ones? Man, where's Shikamaru when you need him or Kakashi?_

"So go ahead, make your move, the hunter will have its prey soon enough!"

Joey clenched his fist, as he watch the duel.

"Yugi, Sakura! I can't take this anymore!"

Sakura and Yami looked at Joey, who ignored the rare hunters glare.

"I can't stand by and watch this, no way! I can't let you and this girl, give away your favorite cards for me!"

"That's enough Joey!" Yami snapped, as Joey gasped.

"You must not reveal how rare hunter beat you, I will defeat him. You're my friend Joey, and I'm fighting this duel for you, just as you would do for me."

Joey nodded, than turn to Sakura.

"But why are you risking your card for me, I mean I only just met you?"  
Sakura smiled, as Yami looked at her as well as the rare hunter.

"Yes, why would you do that for my friend?" Yami asked.

"A friend told me something important..."

Sakura look back at the memory of Kakashi speech to the new team 7.

"Those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum."

Joey and Yami stared at Sakura in awe, as well as everyone else.

"And I don't want to be that scum, as right here, right now, you are my friends!"

Joey and Yami smiled and nodded, as the rare hunter laugh.

"You're kidding right, I mean look around girl, where are your friends now?"

Sakura sigh, and was about to answer until she heard a loud, annoying voice, she knows for too long.

"WE'RE HER FRIENDS!"

Everyone turn to see Naruto grinning proudly, as the other ninja's along with Mana sigh.

"Nice job Dobe, now everyone's staring at us!" Sasuke and Itachi yelled, but Naruto ignored them.

"Sakura-chan, you kick this guy butt and get that boy card back!"

Sakura nodded, as she felt happiness fill inside of her, but then she caught Mana's face looking at Yami.

_Atem..._ Mana thought, as she gives Sakura a smile.

"Go Sakura!"

Sakura nodded and turn to Yami.

"It's my move rare hunter!" Yami said, as he drew a card from his deck, while everyone held their breath.

Rare Hunter [4000]

Vs.

Yugi Muto [4000]

Sakura Haruno [4000]

"I place one card face down, and I attack with Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast [3400/1800]!"

In a flash the creature jumps at the stone statue monster and destroyed it as a sound of broken glass broke in the background, with his monster gone.

"You're left with one monster, which will be destroyed on Sakura's turn." Yami said, as Sakura nodded, and then she drew a card.

"My Cheery Blossom girl [2300/1400] will attack your Gear Golem the moving fortress [800/2000], so say goodbye!"

With that her warrior jump in the air, did a spins and then punch the fortress with one punch, and it soon broke into prices.

"Wow, that monster is strong!" one of the boys in the crowed said.

Ino cheered loudly as well as everyone else, even Itachi, Kisame and Deidara, but Sasuke smiled.

_She's grown stronger, I never knew she was an amazing duelist._ Sasuke thought, as he gives Sakura a rare smile, which made her blush, while Ino glared at Sakura.

_Sasuke-kun, is smiling at her!_

Itachi notice his little brother's behavior and chuckled.

_Looks like I have to get Sakura and my idiot of a brother together, boy this will be fun._

Sakura soon snap out of her love and carried on the duel.

"Next my Cheery Flower [1700/100] will attack your life points!"

The man's eyes widen, as Sakura's flower came at him, then to his shock, took one of his Exodia cards from his hand, then give it to Sakura.

"Oh, and one more thing you should know, my Cheery Flower effect can take one card from your opponents hand, and have this card as their own."

The man glared, as Yami smirked.

"No, my left leg of Exodia!" The rare hunter yelled, but gasped, as Yami stared at him and then the card.

"Exodia?"

Joey looked like Christmas came early as he punches his fist in the air.

"Oh right Sakura! Yugi, this is what I've been trying to tell you, this creep got five prices of Exodia!"

Yami nodded, as the rare hunter's smile turn into shock and horror, but then he glared at Sakura.

"You'll pay for that girl!"

Sakura gulped, as she felt the evil in this man's eyes, as he was about to drew, until Yami's voice came up.

"Not so fast rare hunter!"

Sakura looked to see one of Yami's cards lift up on the field.

"A trap!"

The rare hunter's face turns very pale at that point.

"What is it...Time Seal? That stops me from drawing any cards?"

Sakura grinned at this, as the rare hunter growled at this.

"And that means you can't pick the other Exodia card yet. This duel is far from over, rare hunter!" Yami added, as Mana smiled happily at this.

_Good, he hasn't changed at all._

"My move, and with it the end of this duel!"

Rare Hunter [2300]

Vs.

Yugi Muto [4000]

Sakura Haruno [4000]

"No, no, no, no!" The rare hunter screamed, as Yami smirked.

"Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast [3400/1800], attack the rest of his life points!"

The beast came at the rare hunter with quick speed, and then slashed the hunter, making him fall to the floor by the impact with all his life points dropping to zero.

Rare Hunter [0000]

Vs.

Yugi Muto [4000]

Sakura Haruno [4000]

The crowd cheered, but the loudest was Naruto, Joey and Ino, as Sakura and Yami came towards the knocked out rare hunter.

"Yeah Yugi, he won!"

"You did it Sakura-chan!"

"Go Forehead!"

"That girl with the pink hair is awesome!"

"The king of games wins again!"

While everyone cheered, Sasuke walked over to Sakura, with a smirk on his face.

Sakura notice this and blushed.

"Oh, hi Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded.

"Hn."

Sakura sigh, as she was hoping Sasuke would cheer with the others, but didn't.

"You did great."

Sakura gasped, as stared wide eyes, as she quickly saw a small smile on Sasuke's face, before it disappeared, as he rejoin the others.

"Hey, you!"

Sakura turn to see Joey running up to her.

"Nice duelling and thanks you for helping Yugi get my red eyes back."

"My pleasure...Joey is it?"

Joey nodded, as he gives a sheepish grin.

Then Sakura came to Yami, as he looked through the rare hunter's deck, and finally found Joey's red eyes black dragon.

"Ah, here it is."

Yami quickly gave this to Joey who was jumping for joy.

"I'm taking Joey's red eyes back and give your location card to Sakura."

"But, Yugi what about you?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry, Sakura, the tournament has just began, so I'll get a location card on the way."

Sakura nodded, as she hopes Yami would make it, for Mana mostly.

Speaking of Mana, the girl came up towards them, giving Sakura a big grin.

"Great you got your first location card!"

Then Mana sees Yami, and blushes, as she quickly turns her face away, while Joey chuckled.

"Looks like someone like you, Yugi."

Yami blushed as that, but quickly shook it off, but this made Joey laugh.

"You blush! You think she's hot don't you?"

Yami muttered something under his breath, as he looked at the rare hunter's cards again, and then he realized something was wrong.

"Something's rubbing off on my figures." Then Yami glared at the cards in his hand. "All these cards are marked!"

"That freak was cheating!" Sakura and Joey yelled.

Mana held her breath, as she remembers Atem wasn't the kind to act kindly to cheaters, and she was right, as Yami rip the cards as they flew in the air.

"Not anymore!"

Then the rare hunter groan, and then in a flash screamed, as Yami, Joey, Mana, Sakura and the other ninja's came towards the man with confusion, as the hunter stood up, putting his hand on his head as if he was in pain.

"Please Master! Forgive me! I've tried my best!"

The gang back away as the hunter stumbled, and then the gang saw a glowing light appeared on his forehead, which Mana and Yami knew too well about.

_That's the symbol of the Millennium items! _Mana thought, as she had a bad feeling about this.

"Yugi, that freak lost his mind!" Joey said, as Yami shook his head.

"No, I've seen this happen before."

Mana gasped, but she didn't question, as she feared it would freak Atem and this Joey person that she knew this, and that made her feel worse, as Atem was the one who helps Mana pull through situation like this, but now that he has forgot everything to do with his past, Mana's all alone.

"Mana-san, you ok?" Sakura asked, as Mana snap out of her thoughts and nodded.

No maybe she's not completely alone, after all she has new friends, like Atem.

With that in mind, Mana watches the rare hunter screaming in pain, and then he bowed his head.

It was then things started to get creepy, as the man lifted his head, to show no colour in his eyes and the eye symbol glow brightly.

Then he spoke, but it wasn't his voice, but someone else's.

"We meet again Pharaoh."

**Me: Done, hope you enjoy the story. Now Sakura if you would.**

**Sakura: Right! Today we are going to learn about the rare hunter me and Atem or in this case Yami or Yugi to most people, had to face. In the beginning of this chapter, we now know by a fact that this freak duelled Joey and won, along with taking his red eyes black dragon, what a git. Then when I arrived, I saw Joey wanting to duel this hunter to get his red eyes back, but in the end me and Yami duel him. And after soon teamwork, drama and action, me and Yami won the duel. It turns out that creep was cheating, but now it seems this cheater is possessed by someone and how come he knows about Atem?**

**Me: Read and review!**


	5. Marik

**Me: Hi everybody. Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy and I had my marths exam today, plus it was my last day in school. I also had writes block with other story ideas in my head. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and if there is any spelling or grammer mistakes, sorry! Enjoy!**

**Marik.**

"_We meet again Pharaoh."_

The words echoed in Mana's mind. How did he know about Atem, but most importantly how did he know that this Yugi kid was the Pharaoh?

The ninja's looked at the man in shock as well.

The man looked like a zombie and it scared Sakura deeply. She could feel her body tremble. The power inside of this man wasn't his own, plus its nature was darker, darker like Orochimaru.

"Remember me Pharaoh?" The zombie man asked with a sinister chuckle. "Actually, perhaps you don't. You were in the puzzle when I duelled little Yugi."

Yami glared at the man, as he clenched his fists. That duel nearly cost Yugi his life if Yami remembered correctly.

"Congratulations on defeating my rare hunter, through he was the weakest duellist in my group. My other minions will grow much more formable."

Joey thought this was the wieldiest thing he ever saw, but Sakura grew more terrified at the minute.

"Yugi, what's with this freak show?" Joey asked, getting a bit freaked out at the moment.

"Pharaoh, I've waited for you for years. Finally after all this time I will destroy you."

Yami and Mana gasped, as Sasuke came over to Sakura as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura?"

Sakura snapped out of her fear and looked at Sasuke giving him a fake smile.

"I'm fine; this guy just gives me the creeps. That's all Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, making a small smile on her lips. She could tell that her friends were freaked out by this as well.

Before Sasuke could speak, the man began talking again.

"I will not allow my other rare hunters to fail me like this one did. I have no time for his kind of foolish, so I have taken over his body and trapped his mind in the shadow realm."

"The shadow realm?" Itachi asked, knowing that he heard that before.

"The shadow realm is a place where people have eternal suffering. In other words its hell." The man answered with a cold laugh.

"That sounds like your Tsukuyomi, Itachi-san." Kisame said, as Itachi stood there shocked.

No wonder he heard that name before, it was the higher level of his Tsukuyomi. This was getting too dangerous now and Itachi could feel it. If this guy could use the Higher level Tsukuyomi, than everyone's in danger.

"I am in control." The zombie man said and it was then the man acted like a puppet, as he did impossible moves and also performed some in midair. It was then the ninja's and Mana knew that this man is powerful to make a human do all those tricks.

Sakura began to feel sick. This zombie man was getting creeper and creeper and what he did now made her feel really unsettled.

Joey was as freaked out as her right now. He moved away from the man with horror on his face. It looked like he was in a horror movie right now.

"This guy is creeping me out!" He yelled, as the ninja's nodded in agreement.

Yami however was angry along with Mana. This man using people against their will like that was unforgivable.

"How do you control him like that?" Yami shouted, glaring at the man with pure rage.

"Each of the Millennium items contains its own unique powers. So mine control is a simple task with my Millennium Rod." The man answered calmly then before, as if he was talking to a child.

It was then Mana reached boiling point. She can tell this man has used these powers for a while. People like that turn out to be no good. Just before she could say anything, Yami began to speak.

"No good will ever come from that power." He warned.

The man mainly stared at Yami, thinking about what he had said.

"Allow me to introduce myself." He finally said, as Mana listened to the man words. She wanted to know who dares play with powerful items that could destroy everything. "Remember my name...Marik."

The name gives Sakura a chill in her spin. Why was she feeling so scared? This never happens to her. Did she meet this Marik somewhere before or is it something else.

"Marik." Yami said, stepping forward at the controlled man. "What is it you want from me?"

The man's white, empty eyes looked at Yami.

"I want what belongs to me and I'll take it using the strength of my Egyptian God cards."

Mana couldn't believe what she was hearing. First the Millennium Rob, now the Egyptian God cards. She fell to her knees with tears coming down her face.

"Mana-chan!" Ino yelled, as she knelt by her side.

Mana quickly rubbed her eyes to stop the tears from flowing, as she smiled at her concern new friends. Even Yami and Joey looked at her in worry.

"I'm fine, just felt sick that's all." Mana said. However her friends didn't buy it, but they didn't question her about it.

"What are these Egyptian God cards yah?" Deidara asked, feeling a bit left out right now, but thinking on asking the zombie wasn't his idea, but those cards sounded important in this mission.

"A long time ago, a group of powerful people rampage Egypt. These Egyptian God monsters spread destruction throughout the world, until the Pharaoh sealed them away for all eternity. However Pegasus created duel monsters he brought back those might beasts as cards. With these Egyptian Gods I can destroy you and take the power I deserve!"

Yami and Mana glared at him, but Mana had more hatred in her heart than Yami. Is this the future Atem wanted Mana to see? A mad man using others to take her friends powers?

"You'll never have my Millennium Puzzle!" Yami yelled. Mana smiled at how his determination always gives her hope.

"Yeah and you'll have to deal with all of us to get the Millennium Puzzle!" Naruto yelled, as his friends and Joey shouted, "Right!"

Yami smirked at the group and turn to the zombie man, who was still in control by Marik.

"You see Marik, with my friends by my side I will defeat you!" Yami shouted, as the man smirked.

"You lot misunderstand me. I want more power than the Puzzle."

Everyone looked confused at this. Wasn't he going on about taking the Puzzle?

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked in a deadly tone.

"I'm taking about the Pharaoh's power. I want the bondless energy of the ancient ruler himself. With it, no one can stand in my way. I'll use the all mighty magic I gained to rule the world. I will be unstoppable!"

"Then we'll stop you!" Naruto yelled, with determination in his voice. His blue eyes glared at the man with fire in his eyes.

"You can try foolish boy, but you'll only fail."

Naruto clenched his fist, sharking with rage. If he ever finds this man, he'll beat him up.

"The end is near Pharaoh, this will be my world now!"

"Not yet Marik." Yami said, as he turns to Joey and his new friends who smirked with confidents.

"I'm beginning to understand why Ishizu asked me to enter this tournament! It my destiny to stand between you and the evil powers you seeks and I will stop you!" Yami added.

The man chuckled at Yami's speak.

"Then your destiny is easier said than done, you foul!" The zombie man said, as Mana bit her lip. He just called her friend a foul! However she can't say anything that might reveal her identity.

"Pharaoh, you and your friend's days are numbered. So enjoy your game while you still can, because your life is about to come to an end!"

With that said, the man's eyes return to normal and he slowly fell to the ground.

The ninja's, Mana and Yami stared at the passed out man in disbelief, but Joey just looked down at him in confusion.

"Man that was weird." Joey said. "I knew that guy was a big creep, but who knew he was just a front for an even bigger creep!"

"I have to agree with you on that Joey." Sakura said, still feeling at little shaken.

It was then Yami pulled out the red eyes black dragon and pointed it at Joey.

"Hey you go Joey. Your Red eyes black dragon." Yami said.

"You have your card back!" Sakura cheered, trying to lighten the mood.

Joey just looked at the card then closed his eyes in deep thought.

"You hold on to it Yugi. It isn't mine to take pale." Joey said, as Sakura and Yami looked confused.

"But we won it for you Joey. Why don't you want it anymore?" Sakura asked, feeling at bit annoyed.

"Well you two won it fair and square. It's the rules of rich boy tournament that the winner that's the loser's rarest card. Besides the rare hunters are collecting lords of rare cards. Their decks are probably powerful, so I know they're going to be hard to beat, even for you guys." Joey answered, but that still left a couple of people confused.

"What are you saying Joey?" Yami asked.

"I'm saying, one day you'll need all the powerful monsters you can get, plus you can think of me whenever you play my red eyes, it's the least I can do." Joey said, as Sakura and her friends understood what Joey was on about now.

"See during the duellist kingdom tournament Yugi, you teach me all about duel monsters and other important things like not giving up. It was thanks to you I got to the finals and got the money for my sister's eye operation. I couldn't have done it without your help." Joey added.

"That's what friends are for." Yami simply said.

Mana sighs with a smile. Even now he thinks of his friends before himself.

"That's my point, bubby. You always have my back, so it's time I help you for a change. That's way I want you to keep my Red eyes black dragon. I know it'll come in handy."

Mana could tell this Joey was a good friend and she was glad to see Atem had friends in this world and good friends too.

"It'll be like a part of Joey is with you Yugi-san in your deck." Neji said, as Joey grinned and nodded.

"Right...what's your name?" Joey asked, as Neji sigh in annoyance.

"Neji Hyuga." Neji answered, as Tenten giggled at his annoyed looking face.

"Yeah, like Neji said, plus it's kind of cool to be a part in your deck. Mostly if it'll help you save the world. Don't get me wrong, I'm still in this tournament and I still have a rare card in this deck."

It was then Joey took out his deck and was looking for this rare card. Soon he found it with a grin as he hold up with looked like a clock monster.

"The time wizard." Yami said, as Joey nodded.

"Yep, the card you gave me before duellist kingdom and before I played dull monsters. You see Red eyes black dragon isn't the rare card I have in this deck of mine and this card helped me a bunch, so I hope Red eyes does the same for you. You know when you think about it Yugi, both of our hearts our in our decks. We're a team, together we won't let any dullest beat us, as well as that Marik creep and his rare hunters!"

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled, with his fist in the air. The ninja's nodded with determination, while Mana smiled, knowing she can do this. It's her turn to fight and not watch Atem and Mahad in the background. Sakura was thinking the same, but not watching Naruto and Sasuke in the background along with everyone else.

"They'll be sorry they ever messed with us!" Ino yelled, as Shikamaru muttered, "Annoying."

"Thank you everyone and Joey, I promise to take care of your Red eyes black dragon." Yami said with a smile. It was nice to know his friends were with him on this.

"Don't sweat it, it's yours." Joey replied, as he held out his hand. Yami took it.

"You are a true friend Joey and together we can take on any evil that comes our way, along with you guys."

Yami let go of Joey's hand and then held out his hand to Sakura. She looked at Mana, who nodded with a okay sign. Taking it, Sakura felt a new friendship taking place.

"Thank you for helping me Sakura. You have many friends and I hope we all meet again."

"And that will be in the finals." Sakura replied with a grin on her face.

With that Yami let go and while Joey started going around asking people who wants to duel him. When Yami was about to go, something made him look at Mana and it was then Mana saw the same eyes that Atem has, but Yami, who got back in control quickly turned away and left. Joey disappeared in the crowed a while later, leaving only the ninja's and Mana.

"So Sakura-chan." Naruto said darkly.

A nervous Sakura spun around to see a dark aura, surrounding the gang of ninja's, while Mana slowly moved back with a nervouls looking smile.

"Did have any idea how worried sick we were!" The ninja's yelled, as Sakura chuckled nervously.

"Mana-chan told us you started duelling. I thought I told you that we were all leaving as a team, but you left us and we didn't know where the hell you were!" Kakashi added, as Sakura pulled back.

"I just wanted to look around and I just ended up in a duel, sorry." Sakura said, feeling like a little kid that is been scolded by their parents.

"Let's forget about it now. Besides Sakura has a locator card, so she has a higher chance to go in the finals now." Mana said, as Sakura felt relieved to have Mana in the group.

"Okay, but if you do that again Sakura, you're in trouble." Kakashi warned. It was at that time Sakura wanted the ground to sink her.

With that said the gang set off, looking for duellist to duel and they hope they will make it in the finals.

* * *

At the entrance of Battle City, Madara and Kabuto looked at the city and smirked. Step one of their plan is complete. Now for Step two, find the Pharaoh and give him to Marik to bring Zorc back to life.

* * *

**Me: Done! Now Itachi-san you know what to do!**

**Itachi: Hn. Today we are learning about the Shadow realm. It's a realm to trap souls and touture them. It is a higher level to Tsukuyomi and a vey old genjustu from my knowledge. This person Marik seems to be a master to this shadow realm, since he sent his own man in it. He masters it because of the Millenium Rob. All I know is that Marik is the most powerful enemy I have faced and he uses similar techniques like me. Let's just hope nothing bad happens to us on this mission.**

**Me: Read and Review.**


	6. Author Note

**Naruto in Yugioh world**

**Hi everyone! To start off I am so sorry for not updating for a while as I had some trouble with one of my stories, college work and writer's block. However I've nearly sorted it out and I'm hopefully back to writing again. While I was rereading this story, I found out I have a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes and I had too many main characters to keep track of. So after some thinking I decided to do a rewrite of this story and delete the original one. In the rewrite, the only ninjas going into the Yugioh world are Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke and they are in the Shippuden era. The other characters like Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame and Kakashi will not go in the Yugioh world, but they will make an appearance later on, but not as the main characters. Mana will still be sent to the future and her plot is still the same, but instead of being on the sidelines she will be a duelist alongside the Naruto gang. Also Atem will send Mahad instead of Kuriboh to help her and the two will not know his name since they call him prince and pharaoh in the anime and manga, plus I like the Mahad/Ishizu paring. Since I don't know the timeline for both anime I will just make my own up, but if any of you guys know then please PM me.**

**I'm also having this story spelling and grammar checked by a college friend of mine, as some parts of the story will be the same.**

**If you have any questions review or/and PM me and I'll tr****y to answer as many as possible and hopefully update the rewrite story soon.**


End file.
